


Der Brief

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [7]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Funeral, Suicide, Suicide Notes, U 96, U-boat, WW2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Wer dem System der Erde nicht entspricht, muss die Erde verlassen. Aber zum Mond ist der Weg arg weit. Da geh ich lieber erstmal in den Himmel.





	Der Brief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Tut es mir leid? Ich weiß es nicht...
> 
> Laurenz = I WO  
> Justus = II WO

„Justus?“ Es war die Stimme des I WO, die leise von unten heraufdrang. Dabei war es mitten in der Nacht. Aber das störte den II WO nicht, denn er war sowieso noch wach. Mit einem Brummen gab er bekannt, dass er wach war und den anderen gehört hatte. Der Vorhang bewegte sich und ein gefaltetes Papier wurde darunter hindurchgeschoben. Justus nahm es entgegen. Ein Brief von Laurenz war nicht unüblich, denn obwohl sie praktisch übereinander wohnten, verbrachten sie vergleichsweise wenig Zeit in einander Gegenwart. Irgendwann hatte es sich also ergeben, dass Laurenz – der I WO – wann immer er das Bedürfnis zu einer tiefsinnigeren Konversation hatte, Justus – dem II WO – Briefe schrieb. Doch der heutige Brief war anders.

 

_„Lieber Justus,_

_zunächst einmal möchte ich dich – auch wenn ich kein Recht darauf habe – darum bitten, diesen Brief mit allem was darinsteht vertraulich zu behandeln. Seit einiger Zeit verfolgen mich gewisse Gedanken, die mich an meinem eigenen Weltbild zweifeln lassen und mich in meinen Bestrebungen behindern. Da ich keine Möglichkeit sehe, diesen Konflikt aus eigener Kraft heraus zu lösen, habe ich mich nun entschlossen, meinen Dienst für das deutsche Volk einzustellen und nach Möglichkeit nach Hause zurückzukehren. Bevor dies geschieht möchte ich dir allerdings noch eben diesen Konflikt anvertrauen, der mich zu dieser Entscheidung führte. Justus Gutmann, du warst für die Zeit, die wir gemeinsam hier an Bord und teilweise an Land verbrachten ein gütiger Freund und um dieser Freundschaft willen bitte ich dich, über diese Zeilen stillschweigen bis der Tod dich erlöse. Aber um dieser Freundschaft willen auch will ich dir- muss ich dir die unsittlichen Gedanken und Gefühle gestehen, beichten. Gefühle, die meiner Weltanschauung aufs Tiefste widersprechen und einen Konflikt in mir entfachen, den ich nicht tragen kann. Und doch fühle ich Frieden, wenn ich diese Zeilen schreibe, Frieden mit mir selbst und dir, in dem Wissen, nicht gegangen zu sein, ohne dir davon zu berichten. Ich werde dich immer in Ehren halten, mein guter Freund und erwarte nicht von dir dasselbe._

_Alle Liebe,_

_Dein Laurenz“_

 

Während Justus las wurden seine Augen immer größer und fast hätte er das Rascheln von Papier in der unteren Koje nicht mitbekommen oder, dass der I WO den Raum verließ. Als er geendigt hatte, ließ er das Blatt auf die Brust sinken. Laurenz hegte Gefühle für ihn. War das ernst gemeint? Oder ein sehr schlechter Scherz auf Kosten des II WO? Wusste Laurenz von Justus eigenen Gefühlen und wollte das ausnutzen? Warum hatte er bisher noch nie ein Wort darüber verlauten lassen, dass er seinen Dienst beenden wollte? Auch die Emotionalität hörte sich so gar nicht nach dem I WO an. Mit wirrem Kopf und schwirrenden Gedanken schlief Justus schließlich ein.

 

*****

 

Der nächste Morgen begann mit Geschrei und Getöse. Verschlafen und missmutig schwang sich Justus aus der Koje, um dem Krawall auf den Grund zu kommen. Laurenz war erstaunlicherweise nicht in seiner Koje. Vielleicht war er schon auf und versuchte, herauszufinden, was da los war. Schwerfällig und mit schlafverklebten Augen turnte der II WO in die Zentrale. Doch plötzlich war die Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen: Laurenz lag da, auf der Kartenkiste, die Kleidung durchnässt, das Gesicht fahl und grau. Und so regungslos.

 

Justus stockte das Herz und ohne darüber nachzudenken, stürzte er an die Seite seines Freundes. Neben ihm hörte er die Stimme des Sanis. „Herr Oberleutnant?“ Dann nochmal, etwas drängender: „Herr Oberleutnant!“ Aber da war keine Regung in dem viel zu blassen, viel zu stillen Körper. „Laurenz!“, entfuhr es Justus und er rüttelte unsanft an den Schultern. Doch nichts geschah. Der Sani nestelte neben ihm herum als er sich benommen zurücklehnte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken kam dann auch die Diagnose, die er eh schon gewusst hatte.

„Tot, Herr Kaleun.“ Wie durch einen Nebel nahm Justus das mürrische Brummen des Alten war, war sich kaum des schmerzvollen Geräusches bewusst, das seiner eigenen Kehle entrann und sich viel zu sehr nach einem Schluchzer anhörte oder wie er wieder in die O-Messe und seine Koje zurückgefunden hatte. Dafür war er sich umso mehr der Trauer bewusst, die sich wie ein Stacheldraht um sein Herz schnürte und unerbittlich blutende Wunden hineinriss. Die Erkenntnis, dass Laurenz gegangen sein sollte, wollte sich nicht in ihm einstellen, er wollte es nicht glauben, einen solch teuren Freund verloren zu haben. Wo doch alles so anders hätte sein können. Ach, hätte er selbst sich doch bloß getraut auch nur ein Wort zu sagen! Sprich nur ein Wort und ich bin dein. Aber die Angst um sein eigenes Leben hatte seine Zunge gelähmt. Sollte das nun der Preis dafür sein? Der Preis, den er für sein Schweigen zahlen musste? Ach, wenn er sich doch nur getraut hätte! Oder wenn er Laurenz gleich hinterhergestiegen wäre, gleich nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte. Wenn, wenn, wenn schwirrte in seinem Kopf und Tränen brannten heiß und unerbittlich in seinen Augen, sodass er sie zusammenkneifen musste.

 

Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und ließ ihn hochfahren. Es war der Alte, der mit zermürbtem Gesicht, den dunkel umringten, unter buschigen Brauen versteckten Augen ihn ansah wie ein trauernder Vater, mitleidend und erschöpft. „Er-“, die Stimme brach ihm und er musste ein zweites Mal ansetzen. „Er hat Briefe hinterlassen. Einer an die Mannschaft und einer an Sie.“ Dass es Selbstmord war, sagte er nicht, brauchte er nicht zu sagen. Justus blinzelte ihn benommen aus verquollenen Augen an und nickte stumm. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen fühlte sich taub an, als sei sein ganzer Brustkorb in Trauer erfroren und wenn er lange genug vor sich hinstarrte, meinte er, Nebelschwaden vor seinem Mund stehen sehen zu können. Er hatte sich von seinem Körper abgegliedert, die Maschinen kalt werden, den Ofen aus gehen lassen; das Gefühl des Papieres in seinen Händen war stumpf und unecht.

 

Der Brief – eigentlich nur ein Zettelchen – war kurz. „ _Wer dem System der Erde nicht entspricht, muss die Erde verlassen. Aber zum Mond ist der Weg arg weit. Da geh ich lieber erstmal in den Himmel._ “ Justus schluckte hart. Dies war doch nur ein weiteres Geständnis an ihn. Wie sehr wollte Laurenz ihn denn jetzt noch quälen? Mit jedem Satz ihn darauf hinweisen, was er alles hätte haben können?  


 

Die Bestattung war am Nachmittag. Justus hatte nicht bei den Vorbereitungen geholfen, denn er konnte den Anblick des regungslosen Körpers und des fahlen Gesichts nicht ertragen. Der Leichnam war in ein weißes Leinentuch gewickelt und Seile darumgebunden, damit die Tücher nicht verrutschten. Mit weiteren Seilen sollte dann der sarglose Körper in die Seen gelegt werden. Der Alte hatte den anderen Brief an die Mannschaft vorab schon gelesen. Er enthielt die letzte Bitte für die Bestattung, eine Rede an die Mannschaft und sein Testament. Wie die gesamte Mannschaft nun versammelt an Deck stand, trat der Kommandant hervor und verlas die Rede aus dem Brief. Es war eine recht positive Rede, welche die Männer fast schon demütig dazu aufforderte, ihren Mut nicht zu verlieren und zu überleben, auf dass sie Tage erleben könnten, in welchen sie das Leben wieder ohne Angst und Krieg genießen könnten. Danach wurden die wichtigsten Punkte seines Testamentes verlesen. „Mein gesamtes Hab und Gut auf der U 96 soll an Oberleutnant Justus Gutmann übergehen. Vor allem meine Schreibmaschine.“

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Liebesbrief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589435) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12)




End file.
